


Cupcakes

by TheCorkTree



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, it is a little bit obscene..., really sorry!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCorkTree/pseuds/TheCorkTree
Summary: It is said that if an artist falls in love with you then you will never die, as they will continue to make you live in their works, but I never believed it was true... Nobody will ever remember me reading a book or admiring a painting or, more simply, no artist will ever fall in love with me and my stupid face...Or am I wrong?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 8





	1. Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> Dear all,
> 
> Okay, so…  
> This was my “best seller” on the Italian fanfic website, the story that even my girlfriend knew before ever met me in real life (my God…).  
> I wrote it when I was in high school and I was in the worst time of my life, so it is sappy, stupid and pretty obscene…  
> I’ll see if you like this chapter, since the story is 9 chapters long (?), don’t remember, and if you like it, then I will translate also the other chapters.  
> I would like to say that I wrote it when I was 17 and I wasn’t that good at writing stories in general even in Italian, so I don’t know what will happen in English tbh.  
> I admit that it was VERY embarrassing in the beginning to read it again and translate it, since it is a very smut story ahaha…  
> Let me know if you like it and so if I have to translate the second chapter (che è la cosa più imbarazzante del mondo e, Dio, ho ancora i sensi di colpa per aver scritto questa porcata🙃).  
> All my love, (a very embarrassed) Isa :*

_It is said that if an artist falls in love with you then you will never die, as they will continue to make you live in their works, but I never believed it was true... Nobody will ever remember me reading a book or admiring a painting or, more simply, no artist will ever fall in love with me and my stupid face..._

_Or am I wrong?_

“You have to be desperate for real... Are you sure about that? I wouldn’t do that if I were you..."

How I should have listened to him! But no, here I am in front of art classroom’ door ready to open it and step in, in order to have the whole class of art students to portrait me.

_Why am I doing that?_

"I-I’m sure Mikes... after all there are only about twenty guys three years older than me who just have to do a stupid portrait... W-What could go wrong?"

Okay, I'm terrified, but I don't want to give up and let that damn bastard that my professor wins. Indeed, he promised me that I can skip the next exam if I will spend two hours or so in the classroom while the students portrait me for their exam.

Art students have always been the craziest ones, with the craziest clothes, haircuts and ideas for their future... Posing like a fucking model in front of them certainly doesn't make me feel comfortable, but the next exam I have zero possibilities of success, so...

“And let all those weirdos watch you like an animal in the zoo? There's also my brother in there and he's crazy himself, I don’t want to think about the others! Frankie, if you get out of there alive you will officially become my hero."

He is so dramatic!

"Mikey, fuck you."

He smiles at me and opens the door for me, making a gesture to invite me to enter and so I do. I close my eyes, take a deep breath and enter that room that smells of paints and dirty brushes.

"Here is your exam ready to be done!"

He’s so nice, this professor is really kind and lovable, but I have to keep calm and be nice and obedient if I want to skip the next exam. I forcibly smile at him.

"This is Frank and he kindly volunteer to pose for you for a very specific reason..."

Wait, what the hell is he talking about?

“…And this reason are his tattoos. Portrait a random person is an everyday thing, but you guys have to prove to me that you are artists, so I got you a more interesting model. Take off your shirt Iero."

He's kidding, isn't he!?

I’m okay to pose like an idiot in order to skip the next exam, but I keep my shirt on. There are lots of boys! Oh my God, what if I’m chubby? Maybe the pizza I ate yesterday made me put on weight and everyone will laugh at me... That bastard of a professor! He should have made things clear from the beginning. However, how does he know about my tattoos?

"Professor I-I would prefer to keep my clothes on..." I say while becoming red as a tomato and everyone start to laugh at me... I'm so ridiculous in cases like these.

“Oh, but I didn't ask you to totally undress! Just the shirt Iero, we don't need the striptease yet."

And everyone starts again to laugh out loud at me. I’m so embarrassed...

"You didn't tell me, so I won't take my shirt off." He glares at me and sighs, then grins, for then starting to talk directly in my ear.

“We had an agreement I think... Do you think that I make all the desperate students who posed as models skip exams? I did it only for you for your goddamn tattoos, so I will never make you skip the next exam if you don’t take off your shirt, even if you beg me."

Oh my God is he threatening me?

I have no choice.

I begin to take off my shirt and when it finally touches the ground, I feel everyone's eyes staring at me from head to toe... _What a horrible idea._

I have never felt so naked and exposed in my whole life and so I start biting the piercing on my lip, feeling nervous and ashamed of my own body.

"Would you mind turning around a bit before starting? I would like to see better all of your tattoos."

A guy sitting in the second row asks me, so I look up at him and my breath stops for a moment.

_Perfection exists._

Pale skin, sweet brown eyes, thin pink lips and black hair held back by a rubber band.

An angel, my God, I just saw an angel.

"Sorry, you should... emh... turn."

“Y-Yes sure! Sorry...”

Another shameful episode, red cheeks as fire and more laughter! In these cases, where my stupidity takes over my life, it is impossible for me not to hate myself.

“Well, you have exactly four hours and thirty minutes from now. Good luck!"

_What!?_

Four hours?? Mikey was right, I should have never accepted.

I sit on the stool, half naked, uncomfortable and embarrassed and I pray that these four hours pass quickly.

At least in the meantime I can admire the angel in front of me who is... Oh God. He’s staring at me while smiling and he’s so beautiful! But what I am saying? He’s staring at me because he's doing a portrait of me, come on. I must have imagined the smile, because it can only be that way... _No, he is really smiling at me._

I blush like a dork and smile at him in turn, praying that no one has noticed it and then I immediately look down at my feet.

That boy with hair stained with paint and a brush behind his ear is really the most amazing thing I have ever laid eyes on, as his embarrassed and sweet smile is too beautiful and I cannot help but feeling like a fag in cases like these...

Time goes by and I think I've blushed about every five minutes, but it doesn't matter, as the boy hasn't stopped smiling at me not even for a moment and my poor heart is about to explode with joy.

"Time out! Give me your paintings guys." The last remaining students, sexy angel included, get up to give their paintings to the professor, so that I have the opportunity to admire but above all to feel disgusted after seeing how some of them have painted my precious tattoos.

I quickly put my shirt back on, I get up, take my backpack and look up in search of the boy but he has disappeared… _Fuck_.

I leave the classroom heartbroken, looking with hate at the professor and trying to take my cell phone from my backpack to call Mikey, but when I do so, I find something that isn't mine...

I pull out a drawing, a pencil sketch of me sitting on that damn stool, but without pants and... underwear, with the _"part"_ blackened so that it's nothing porn or embarrassing, as if a portrait of me like a porn star cannot be considered embarrassing.

_“Frank, I think you are just beautiful._

_My room is number 113, will you come to visit me with your adorable red cheeks?"_

_G.W._

And I cannot help but jump and laugh full of joy.

Oh my God, the sexy angel wants to see me, in his room, and he thinks I'm beautiful!

But I immediately reconsider this choice, because what if it wasn't him? There is only written G.W. and I don't know his name, so it could be anyone... I just hope it's not some ugly, smelly guy or even a girl.

Maybe I shouldn't go... or yes? Dammit!

Did I already mention that I hate myself in cases like these?

*********

I've never been a smart person and now, while I'm here in front of door 113 with sweaty hands and a pounding heart, I’m definitely demonstrating how much of an idiot I am.

I hear footsteps on the other side of the door and with every step that approaches my heart beat harder and harder.

"Who is it?"

_Man, it sounds like his voice..._

"F-Frank... the model from this morning..." Did I just define myself a model? Can I be more stupid than that?

I hold my breath as the door opens and when I finally see the boy's face lit up with a smile, I can't help but smile back.

"I knew it!" I yell, proving more and more how stupid I am.

"What do you mean?" He asks me confused not losing his smile, leaning against the door and therefore showing me his beautiful "outfit", consisting in a black T-shirt three sizes more, Batman's pajama pants, bare feet and loose, unkempt hair.

_I could just come for this vision…_

“I… I mean, I didn't know if G.W. was you or not and so... I was hoping it was you and luckily it is, I mean, if you had been some other boy, I would have run away... "

I’m so stupid… I cannot help but blush again.

"Come in." He says with a smile, taking me by the hand and making me enter into his room, then closing the door behind us. We're alone now and I'm damn attracted to him and his crooked sweet smile.

Heaven helps me!

"I’m Gerard by the way, and what I wrote on the drawing is true ... You are beautiful Frank and it was an honor to take a portrait of you."

Dying of a heart attack at twenty is not what I dreamed of, oh no.

"I-I don't ... think that, well, I-"

“Sssssht, you are gorgeous. Come here." He whispers in my ear and then takes my hand again to make me sit on the edge of his bed, with black blanket and pink sheets.

Everyone is aware of the “one night stand” experiences, but it never happened to me! I'm a freshman, everything is new to me and this Gerard boy is rocking my life with a couple of sentences and breathtaking smiles.

_Would I look very slutty if I jumped on him to kiss him?_

"You want some?" He asks, while handing me a donut, the kind of you get fat just by looking at them. Okay, I didn't expect it. Shouldn't he have jumped on me and... yeah, I mean, isn't that how it works?

"N-No thanks ..." I'm very nervous, I can't even speak. Fuck.

“You are really adorable, you know? You don't have to be embarrassed, I mean, look at my damn clothes! I should be the one to feel embarrassed. " I laugh and blush profusely and then I bite my lip and torture my piercing as I always do when I am uncomfortable.

“That poor little ring looks good... You ate it all the time this morning. Maybe I could try to taste it too later, what do you think?"

Oh my God yes! Now, immediately, you don’t even have to ask!

I nod and blush at the same time and in the meanwhile I hear Gerard laughing.

“You are irresistible, you know? Anyway, if I were you, I would try that, it is very good. I've already eaten one before, because I'm thin and so I can eat it, right?" He says with an ironic tone, touching that adorable little fat on his stomach. I don't know what to say... I mean, Gerard is just a stranger for me, and it is true that he isn't exactly thin, but he's not fat either.

What do people usually say in these cases?

"I love donuts, I eat way too many, but I can't help that... You don't like them?"

I’m so confused… I didn't come here to talk about donuts! I'm sitting on your bed Gerard, shouldn't you sit next to me, or better to say on me, and kiss me so maybe touch me?

I just move my head to say no, because indeed I hate donuts and all their icing, too sticky and therefore disgusting, so I'm sorry to disappoint him, but donuts are the evil of pastry.

"Oh no? And what do you like?”

I decide to make him happy, so maybe we can move on to something else if I answer his stupid question.

"Cupcakes..." I whisper, biting my lip again.

"Yes, you look like someone who eats cupcakes now that I think about it... In fact, you really look like one of them. So small, sweet and inviting…” He says while getting closer to me.

_Cupcakes be praised!_

"You make me want to taste you if you continue to bite your poor lip like that, you know Frank?"

Just do it! Please...

"It looks like you have a very good, delicious taste... Can I give you at least one bite?"

That’s my occasion.

“Gerard, if I have to be honest, I'm not expecting anything else. Eat me like you would eat that fucking donut, without leaving a single crumb."

Sometimes I know how to be a slut, so what? However, it seems that he liked my invitation, since the light in his eyes is giving me enough confidence.

"You are mine." And his lips finally meet mine.

He makes me lie down on the bed and climbs on top of me, with his tongue playing with my lip piercing in the meantime and his hands rising under my shirt, touching my chest and making me shiver. His kisses taste like donut, cigarette and coffee and I swear there is no more exciting flavor than this.

"You taste so good..." He says in a whisper on my lips, for then quickly taking off my shirt and smiling as soon as his eyes meet my tattoos, so that I give him a few minutes to admire them, contemplate them and... _lick them all._

"Fuck!" I squeal without really wanting to, but I can't help myself because I just didn't expect it. His tongue is so hot and his hands so cold… If he continues like that, he will make me cum before we even really start!

"Do you like that?" I gasp a _"yes"_ with great effort as I lean my head back on the pillow, feeling his mouth around my navel.

A little further down... come on, please.

Suddenly, to my enormous sadness, he goes up to my neck, and begins to bite and kiss the place where the scorpion tattoo is.

I no longer have a dignity, since my face is totally red, and I’m completely sweaty, excited beyond all limits and my hands have moved on Gerard's ass which, let's face it, is a pretty nice ass.

I feel him laughing against my neck when a decidedly obscene moan escapes my lips.

“Finish undressing sweetie, I need to see your whole body so that maybe the next drawing can be complete...” He whispers in my ear, then standing up so that I don't need him to repeat it twice.

Within thirty seconds I'm naked, from head to toe, sitting cross-legged on the bed to better watch his striptease, so I can only thanks cupcakes for their existence.

When his boxers hit the ground, I can't help but be amazed because, well...

"I-I’m disgusting, I know, maybe I should have kept the shirt on, because maybe you were expecting a muscled boy and not a fat one... I-I'm sorry, don't go away, okay? I'll get dressed right away, sorry...”

What is he saying? Pushed by some unmotivated affection, I immediately get up to hug him tightly, making our lips meet and start a new sweet kiss.

“Shut up, you are beautiful. It's just that… I-I don't know how to say it without making it sound weird…”

I feel him laugh against my neck again, so that I hope he has understood what I mean and that he will avoid making me humiliate myself by saying it.

"Say it, come on, I want to hear you say that..." He's such a bastard!

“You’re… well… huge…? I mean! That’s huge, and… Oooh come on Gerard! I think you have understood what I mean!” I’ve never felt so ashamed in my whole life, since I have never felt so embarrassed as in this moment.

Contrary to what I had thought, he does not burst out laughing, but rather strokes my cheek in a very sweet and tender way, kissing my cheek and then leaning his forehead against mine as we stare at each other for a few minutes, with his hand slowly caressing my cheek.

The meaning of “one night stand” shouldn't be sex, sex and more sex? This gesture seems anything but erotic... _I feel loved, appreciated and so damn good._

What the heck are you doing Gerard!? You don't know how romantic I am, skip this part or at the end I'll beg you to become my boyfriend and cuddle all day long.

He gives me one last sweet kiss on the lips and makes me lie down on the bed again.

"How can you be so beautiful, can you tell me?"

I smile like a dork, knowing that with this sentence he has just won a good half hour of cuddles at the end.

"S-Stop it, it's not true!" I say with a hysterical voice and he doesn't waste time kissing the silly smile on my lips.

"Get on your stomach, I have an idea.”

_I have an idea_... These three simple words are enough for me to obey instantly and so here I am, lying on a stranger's bed, naked and completely exposed, excited beyond all limits and increasingly embarrassed.

I feel him climbing up on me and bending over my neck to kiss and torture me as he did just before, so I moan in response, feeling a shiver of pleasure going down my spine.

“Your skin tastes so good Frank, you should taste yourself. You create addiction, my little cupcake…"

I find myself moaning again and I immediately push my body against him, caving as much physical contact as possible.

He has won another half hour of cuddles just from that “my little cupcake”.

He starts to go down, leaving kisses and hickeys on my back, until he reaches the place where I so desperately need him to be, but he suddenly stops for a moment making me die of desire and expectation.

I don’t think my ass is such a work of art, so staring at it for so long seems a bit suspicious…

Before I can even open my mouth, I feel his tongue so damn hot and wet inside me that makes me immediately stop to think and it also makes me moan in a very obscene way, followed by many other embarrassing sounds and whimpers.

"My God Frankie you taste so good..." He says as he continues to do his job and soon after adding a finger, so that what comes to my ears is little more than a whisper, a very confused and exciting whisper.

I can't articulate a right sentence, since the pleasure is too intense, and Gerard's tongue is so good...

"More, please..." I manage to say at the end, so that he gets up, kisses both my buttocks and goes up, licking the whole spine and thus making me arch my back and open my mouth to search as much oxygen as possible.

"I would say that you are more than perfect sweetie, can I finish eating you now?" He whispers in my ear, biting my earlobe.

"Y-Yes, please..." He gives me a last kiss under the ear, and then positions himself better on me and stares at me for a few moments more.

"Gerard I beg you, I'm going to die if you continue to stare at me, do something…!" I desperately ask him, because by now my dignity no longer exists and the desire is making me explode.  
“Oh you beg me? My God you’re such a turn on…” He laughs one last time and then starts to slowly push himself inside me.

Yes, indeed he is definitely huge.

He starts to move slowly in order to not hurt me, while he whispers in my ear _"now the pain it's over"_ or _"I'm so sorry, sweetie"_ or _"I don't want to hurt you"_ , so that I feel so loved and at ease with him, but despite his concern for me and his kisses to make the pain ends, I can't help but feel a few tears running down my face.

"Sorry Frankie, let's stop, okay? Don’t want to hurt you, I-I thought you-"

"N-No!" I practically scream finally feeling a wave of pleasure rising up my spine.

"Please Gerard, I need more, more, more ..." I beg him again, squeezing his hand and smiling happily when I hear him hide his face in the space next to my neck.

Unfortunately, we go on for, in my opinion, a short time, because I was already at the limit when he started licking my tattoos and now, I could not hold back for long...

I’m so sad that it did not last longer since after a few minutes the pleasure was so strong that I could have go on like this forever.

However, not long after, I feel him moaning loudly and coming on my back and I don't think there's a single thing more exciting than this in the whole world.

We lie down next to each other panting for a few minutes, smiling at each other and laughing a little, until we convince ourselves to clean ourselves and then lie back on the bed again, wrapped in his adorable pink blankets that smell of sweet and bubble bath.

"What do you want to do now baby?" He asks, slowly stroking my hand and making my stomach flips.

"Cuddles?" I ask softly, feeling embarrassed and childish, but Gerard simply smiles at me, turning me on my side and hugging me tightly from behind, leaving small and sweet kisses on my neck and making our bodies fit perfectly.

"You really are a sweet cupcake, baby..." He whispers before falling asleep, so that I follow him instantly, falling asleep with a smile on my lips and the warmth of his breath to gently caress my neck.

Fuck the experience from a “one night stand”, I said that too much tenderness makes me think strange things...

_Dear Gerard, you are getting yourself into a very huge mess…_

*********

Waking up surrounded by the warmth of his arms makes me feel more and more loved and safe, so I decide that if I don't want to make the situation even worse, I have to leave instantly this room that smells of sweets, paints, cigarettes and Gerard.

I slip out of his embrace, put on my jeans without underwear because heaven knows where they are, and then I bend down to pick up my shirt from the floor, trying to make as little noise as possible.

"Are you leaving without saying goodbye?"

_Fuck._

Go back to sleep Gerard! If I see you like this, half asleep and wrapped only in these adorable blankets, I won’t be able to stop myself from coming back to you and kissing you!

_But it’s too late..._

I sit on the edge of the bed and I turn to him, caressing his arm. He’s just so beautiful...

“You were running away, weren't you?" He asks me in a sad voice, gently stroking my thigh.

“Isn't that how it works? Just one time...” I reply with a voice full of sadness and feeling embarrassed again.

“Actually, no" he says taking me totally off guard and sitting down next to me, making me immediately remember that he's naked... “I wanted to ask you if I can portrait you one more time, maybe two, or maybe a thousand times...” he softly smiles at me “I-I have felt something Frank when I painted you and, well… fucked you, and you are also the prettiest guy, I mean! The prettiest model I have ever seen, so… What do you say? Do you want to pose for me one more time?"

Is he kidding me?

"Of course I want to! When?"

"Now, and for this reason... Would you mind undressing again?"

I smile and take off my shirt but, before standing up to take my pants off too, I turn to him and I give him a quick kiss.

_Fuck. Maybe I shouldn't have..._

I try to move away quickly but one of his hands takes my neck from behind and makes our lips, our tongues, meet again...

“Stay with me today, you're booked cupcake. Let's skip classes."

Of course we skip them!

_Dear Gerard, you got yourself in a very huge mess..._

*********

"Tell me why you find my eyes so pretty!" He rolls his eyes but smiling in the meanwhile and moving some of his unkempt hair behind the ear.

"I've already told you a thousand times, your eyes are simply beautiful." And after that, he leans towards me and gives me a quick kiss on the lips.

"If you say so..." I mutter sitting down better and smiling sweetly at him.

_A lot of things have changed during this week_...

Gee made more than a couple of portraits and every day he dedicated it to a specific part of my body: my mouth, my hands, my profile, my hair or like today, my eyes.

The rules are always the same, so no clothes for the both of us, since Gee is used to say that _“nude is more inspiring”_ , and at least two hours of portrait to then have the "reward"... Sometimes we end up with cuddles, but sometimes with blowjobs and things like that and I never broke the rules, always obedient and always naked, so six days a week I got what I wanted. Only one day we had to stop, because Mikey showed up in the room and almost died from laughing and embarrassment.

"Frank, so the mysterious guy you fuck is my brother!?" _God, it was awful..._

However, it was the best week of my useless existence, I must admit. Gee is extremely sweet and cuddly, with his soft body that makes everything even more cuddly, and by now we are both fond of each other, even if maybe I’m a little more attached to him, but it doesn't matter...right?

Now, while he is carefully drawing my eyes, I can't help but think about how it will end, I mean, we spent a heavenly week, how long does he want to continue? Don't get me wrong, I love this situation, but perhaps what I feel for Gerard is a little more than simple affection and physical attraction...

"What are you thinking about Frankie?"

He found out that something is wrong, as always...

"N-Nothing ..." I reply, looking down and biting the piercing on my lip.

In response, he puts the drawing aside, approaches me, moves his legs around my hips and makes me look up, so that I immediately meet his beautiful eyes.

"Baby, I don’t believe you... What’s wrong? You can tell me."

"That's exactly what I mean!" he looks at me perplexed and frowns in confusion "Y-You are so tender and sweet and caring, you treat me like I am your boyfriend, always ready with lots of compliments, kisses, cuddles and portraits and I-I... I..."

He smiles at me and kisses me on the cheek, so I think he understood what I mean, as he always does. Indeed, Gee has this ability to immediately understand me, as if we were united, which sometimes scares me a little.

"And you're falling in love with me, aren't you?"

My heart stops.

I blush like never before and I look down again. I can't look at him, not now.

"Y-Yes..."

He hugs me tightly and starts to fill with kisses the space between my shoulder and neck, making me laugh like a kid.

“Gee! Stop it!" I hear him laugh on my neck and then stops with the kisses to meet my gaze again.

“You know, it's more than okay that you're falling in love with me, because I already am since the first portrait. My concept of love may seem strange to you, but every time I look at one of your portraits I smile and fall in love with you a little more... If during this week you would not fallen in love too, then it meant that either I am a bad artist or... I really suck at making love!"

I laugh and hug him more and more, feeling happy, complete and finally at peace with myself.

"Does it mean that... we can try to be together?" I ask him in order to be completely sure I have understood what he just said.

"This means that we can and must be together." I smile even more and I kiss him, I kiss him because it is right to do so and because he said that we are together, that he is finally mine.

"You still taste of damn donut, you know Gee?" I feel him laughing on my lips.

"Oh that will be the last time, from now on I'll only eat cupcakes, one in particular..."

_It is said that if an artist falls in love with you then you will never die, as they will continue to make you live in their works, and I can only agree with that._

_Every time I look at a painting Gerard made, it is impossible for me not to see the love he put into it and the love he feels for me..._

_An artist fell in love with me and I fell in love with this artist and so finally with myself through his works, his beautiful paintings and all the love he puts in them._


	2. You’re dripping like a saturated sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear all,
> 
> I changed just a little part since it was too embarrassing to translate, REALLY!!  
> I swear that the whole story has a point, that they are also cute (???) and that beyond sex there is a real story, just hope this isn’t “too much”, even if I don’t believe so to be honest.  
> This is my “worst story” ever written, I mean, from the sexual point of view, but also the only one that deserved a sequel (called “Marshmallows”… that’s kind of pathetic, I know), since I told you that it has some kind of success in the Italian website… 😅  
> I also have to correct myself, since the story is 13 chapters long and you will find out how the story will quickly become sappier and so sweeter (even if the sex will always be present, that’s Cupcakes main characteristic… yes…).  
> Hope you will like the chapter and so the story, it’s so strange to read again something I wrote in 2016 cause I feel so old and nostalgic… Damn.  
> Love you all, your Isa :*  
> (P.S. All the titles of the chapters are from “old songs” I was used to listen a lot in high school and that’s the MOST nostalgic thing…).

_One of the biggest goals of a hopeless romantic like me is to be told by the person you love "you are a work of art" and, although I have someone by my side, I don't think that I will ever hear him say these words... Or am I wrong?_

“Are you coming to my room today? I bought a new video game and can't wait to play it with you!"

"I really wish, but... I’ve already plans for todays..."

He looks at me with his usual illegible expression that I can’t ever read and that make me wish I could enter in his damn mind and finally understand what he is thinking about.

_I hate Mikey Way's poker face so much._

"Oh, and does these plans include my brother's cock?"

"Mikey. No." He bursts out laughing, not even saying that I expected it...

Gee and I have been together for eight months now and I have never been happier than I am now in my entire life. He has done so many portraits he could fill a museum and he has made me feel so good in so many different ways that I can't decide what is my favorite position... Well, let's say I consider Gerard as some kind of _"god of sex"_ and that therefore almost every day I found myself naked in his bed, unable to stop moaning and repeat how good he is while his hands, his mouth or something else is exploring my body.

I didn't think I was such a huge fan of sex, since before meeting this marshmallow named Gerard I just thought I was a common guy like many others looking for a relationship and a little bit of love, but at the same time convinced of not being able to find it anywhere.

"Frank, I think you are the best person ever."

But instead, I am in a beautiful relationship with a guy who comes up with such phrases immediately after giving me an amazing blowjob.

I don't know, Gee goes from being a sweet cupcake to some kind of porn star in less than ten minutes and I love this thing, I love him with all of myself.

"Land to Frank, stop fantasizing about my brother and answer me."

_Yeah, I definitely hate Mikey Way very much._

"C-Can you repeat?" I ask with an idiotic smile, to which he responds by rolling his eyes and walking away, leaving me alone in the middle of the corridor with a "have fun!" shouted with a restrained laugh. _But indeed he is right, I really want to have fun this afternoon..._

Last night I found Gee behind my room’s door, for then greeting me with a _"good evening sweetheart!"_ and a kiss, as he walked in my room and sit on the bed.

"I have good news for you." He said with a smirk that made me immediately understand that he had something “funny” in mind, so that it triggered an uninterrupted series of shivers down my spine.

"Oh really?"

“I have a new assignment, a painting that I have to do by the end of the week, and it can be any kind of painting, any kind of thing…” Okay, what did he have in mind?

"A-And what did you think about…?" He smiled at me in a provocative way, and then stood up, came to meet me started to kiss my neck.

"Ever heard about a living painting?" I remember that I almost passed out as he whispered those words on my neck’s skin in that low and sensual tone that always makes my stomach flips and turns my legs into jelly.

I immediately understood that this offer could only mean sex, sex and more sex, more specifically a colorful one... I couldn't wait a whole night! Fortunately, after having naturally accepted, we had pampered ourselves a little, or better to say touched each other a little, so that this morning I woke up wrapped in his arms and with our naked bodies perfectly fitted.

What a beautiful life.

_"I'm waiting for you... hurry up!!"_

As soon as I read that message, I rush to his room, with a really stupid smile on my face and the imagination that is running far too much. I can't help but start fantasizing about what he thought this time, if he decided to do it against the wall like my birthday, if he opted for a blowjob exchange or if he preferred to choose to do what we already did on our first meeting, when he made me lie down on his bed and literally showed me a new world.

Maybe it's better to hurry up for real, I don't think I can wait any longer.

 _"I'm already undressing..."_ And so I start to run.

*********

“Frank, come on. Get up, we have to get to work."

"Two minutes more... Please!"

"No. Stand up."

He’s a bastard! I’m here in Gee's room for ten minutes now and he just gave me a few kisses and nothing more. Of course, to my great sadness and disappointment, he wasn't naked when I entered the room, and he wasn't even starting to take off his shirt, he just said it to make me hurry up so that he could start painting me as soon as possible.

And so, after two sad and innocent caresses and kisses, he jumped to his feet, and ran to get brushes, paints and old newspaper to put on the floor.

“Frankie please! Don’t be mad at me." Of course I am, and also a lot! I ran as fast as I could, I was expecting at least a handjob…

“If you don't get up now, I'm going to undress you by force!” _well, it doesn't sound so bad..._ “I know what you're thinking about, so stop it. If you don't get up, then you can forget about whatever you have in mind. "

I snort but I get up anyway, just because if I don’t, then I won't obtain exactly anything, but I want my reward.

When I'm just in my underwear and I'm about to take them off too, he grabs my wrist to stop me.

“No, you can keep them on for now. I don't think it will have to go much color there anyway…” He adds with a chuckle, suddenly looking at my dick which, however, cannot come out from this stupid underwear and cannot be touched by him.

I snort again, but this time I'm quite disappointed.

"Come on, baby, give me some time, then we'll do whatever you want, okay?" He says hugging me tightly and placing his lips on my forehead for a few moments.

"Okay..." I grumble staring at my feet and trying not to act like a child "Do you already have something in mind?"

He nods and begins to open a can of red paint, then puts some on a plate and approaches me with a sweet smile on his face.

"Don't worry, you will be even more wonderful than usual in the end." He tells me with a sweet voice, then he dips a brush in the paint and begins to brush my bare chest.

"Fuck it's so cold!" I exclaim as soon as the brush come into contact with my body and giving me goosebumps.

"I'm sorry cupcake, you will see that after a while you will get used to it, it will bother you just in the beginning." He says continuing with his work and therefore going to paint one of my nipples.

_My God, it's so good..._

After finishing with the first nipple, he moves on to the other, but this time he taps it slowly and, once again, I find it tremendously pleasant. I sigh, closing my eyes and trying not to let it show the fact that I’m liking this thing of the painting a little too much than expected.

"Do you like that...?" he suddenly whispers in my ear, so that I open my eyes wide open and nod with emphasis "Well... Now let's change color."

And after saying that, he walks away and goes to get some blue paint, so that, while he is intent on opening the jar, I have the opportunity to observe my chest, touching that cold paint a little and...

“No Frankie, don't you dare ruining it! Keep your pretty little hands down." I immediately put my arms by my sides and start staring at my feet again. I feel like I went back in time to kindergarten when the teacher would call me back if I smeared any other child with the paint, my God!

"And this one? Where do you want me to put it? " He asks as he approaches me again with a blue brush in his hand.

_Well, there are quite a few interesting places if I have to be honest..._

"Neck?" He smiles at me, and then surprises me by passing a large brushstroke of blue on the right side of my neck.

Okay, I may be seem a little bit perverted, but more than a brush it seems a tongue...

I shudder at the thought.

Soon after, he finishes painting my neck, so that now I look quite ridiculous for sure, but my main thought now is just him using this damn brush in other places.

"And did you like it also this time?" I murmur a trembling "yes ..." in response, waiting for him to pass to the third color and then pamper me a little longer with that marvelous brush.

"I have an idea ..." He suddenly says, so that I look up at him and I widen my eyes in surprise after seeing him dipping his hands in the paint.

_The situation is getting even more interesting..._

He reaches for me and places his green hands on my belly, so that this time I can't avoid a whine from escaping my lips, since the paint is already cold itself, but the fact that Gee’s hands are always below zero it’s not helping at all, so it’s not so strange the fact that after a while I begin to sigh softly and to throw my head back as his hands slide all over my body.

_Okay, maybe it's a bit strange..._

"I would say that you like it a lot... Am I right?"

"Shut up and keep going..." I whisper moving my hands to his back, tucking them under the shirt.

"I didn't tell you you can touch me, or am I wrong?" And he returns to the table with the paint cans, leaving me there, alone and stained with paint.

_I hate him in cases like these, I can't help it._

He then comes to me again and continue to hug, touch, caress and so color me for what seems like an hour, going from yellow to purple, from orange to blue and from pink to brown, so that in a short time I find myself short of breath, with an erection that I tried to hide at all costs until the end, and a strong desire to take off these damn boxers.

"Look at you baby... And you didn't even want to get out of bed." He says with a tone of superiority certainly due to my poor erection, and then he squeezes it and so stains it with paint, therefore coloring my boxers in orange. I moan loudly and I push my crotch in his hand which, unfortunately, is already gone.

“A-Are you done Gee? I can't take it anymore, I need you...” I gasp incoherently, only to feel him approach my fuchsia-stained cheek and... _lick it all._

What the fuck!?

“Gerard are you crazy? Do you want to poison yourself!? "I exclaim, alarmed and worried about my stupid boyfriend’s health.

"Two words Frankie: food paints" he licks my other cheek "Mmmh you're delicious..." and then he returns to the table.

_What a bastard!_

But he doesn't know that now it's my turn to play... I take advantage of the fact that he's turning his back to me to take off my boxers, pass my hands on my body in order to smear them with some paint and then I grab my erection. I start to moan without containing myself, as my hand moves slowly up and down and therefore colors my shameful erection in yellow.

Now the situation is getting serious…

When he turns around and sees what is happening, his eyes and mouth open wide and he drops everything he has in his hands to the ground.

"F-Frank what are you doing...?"

“My God Ger-erard! This stuff is better than lube...! You had a genial idea, my love..." And I keep on touching myself, this time increasing the pace and moaning even more loudly.

"That's not fair! Nobody told you you could do that! " He complains, even though we both know how much he is really enjoying what is happening.

"Please Gee..."

_And he finally listens to me._

He approaches me, licking his lips hungrily and, as soon as he is in front of me, he grabs my face in his hands and gives me one of those kisses that make you forget even your name. I love this guy with all myself.

"What do you want to do baby?" He whispers against my neck while he is busy to kiss and lick it as best as he can, so that when he lifts up his face, I can only see a mix of red, green and pink.

_What would I give to see him giving me a blowjob right now..._

I push my dick against him, but I immediately notice that he is still dressed from head to toe and I don't like it at all.

"Get undressed." I reply with a smile and it takes him just over ten seconds to please me and therefore remaining naked from head to toe.

_Well, now it's my turn to paint..._

"Someone is a little bit desperate here…?" He manages to say breathlessly between kisses, never stopping to hold me close even for a second.

"Shut up, you like it too..." And so he listens to me, closing his mouth and continuing to caress and kiss me, while scratching my back and rubbing his dick against mine.

_I love art, is there anything more beautiful than this?_

After a while, when neither of us can breathe in a proper way anymore, he separates from my lips and starts licking my cheeks, neck, chest, nipples and continues to go down, until he kneels in front of me, with a rainbow face and a stupid smile to lit up his pretty face.

"If you could see yourself right now..." I say with admiration as I observe and caress the face of my beautiful boyfriend.

"Same thing for you Frankie." And these are the last words he says.

I don't know how much time I can resist without falling to the ground, since his lips, his very green and very soft lips, have just closed around my... well, around my very yellow, or perhaps very orange, dick.

_Art is wonderful..._

As soon as he hears the obscene moans are escaping my mouth, he begins to laugh softly around me, sending a series of amazing vibrations throughout my whole body and therefore weakening my knees more and more.

"Fuck Gerard!" And he laughs again.

A little later I feel him stop, remaining with my erection in his mouth, his eyes fixed on mine and his hands resting on my butt, so that I instantly understand what he is asking me to do.

"You sure?" I ask panting, stroking his cheek and, after seeing him nod, I begin to move my hips slowly back and forth and therefore to do what he was asking me to do. I don't understand why, but over time I have discovered that Gee has a kind of adoration for this kind of things, that he loves when I do that while he’s giving me a blowjob, and I’m certainly not the one who wants him to stop…

I hear him moaning around me and, if the laughter has been so good, the moans can only be considered amazing since I feel like already coming.

"G-Gee I'm coming...!" But he stops me before I can finally reach the orgasm, pinching my hips as if to tell me _"stop!"_ and standing up, immediately kissing my wet and green lips.

“We haven't finished painting yet…” He announces with a triumphant smile, for then walking away from me and staring quickly at me from head to toe.

"On the floor, all fours." He orders me smiling and crossing his arms to his chest, while I begin to get down on the ground and, of course, position myself so that my butt is facing him. He laughs.

"Oooh is anyone in a hurry?" He provokes me by kneeling behind me and starting to caress my back slowly, up to my buttocks with an unknown color.

"We should do it more often, don't you think so…?" He says as he begins to prepare me quickly because I think he is in a hurry to get _to the point_ too.

"Please Gee, I'm ready…" He stops.

"No, you're not, I would hurt you if-"

"I'm ready, please! If you continue like this then I'll come soon...!" He so bends over my body and gives me a very sweet kiss on the cheek, before pushing himself inside me and making me moan shameless.

"You're right, they're b-better than lube..." And he keeps moving, faster and faster. I hear the sound of our bodies banging against each other filling the room and, at the same time, I feel like coming at any moment.

"Gee Gee Gee Gee..." I keep moaning nonstop, until I come, arching my back and closing my eyes.

_I’ve never felt so good in my entire life…_

After a few more thrusts he comes inside me too, so that now we can finally lay down on the newspapers he placed on the ground before starting with his “painting”.

“You remain my favorite subject to paint, sweet cupcake...” He whispers and then kisses me on the temple, hugging me and beginning to cuddle me softly.

"And you my favorite artist..." We laugh, before falling asleep in each other's colored arms, feeling so damn good and feeling loved.

*********

I wake up feeling a sweet tickle on my right side, so that as soon as I open my eyes, I find myself crouched on the ground, face to face with my Gee who is caressing me slowly.

“Hello my love" he says and then gives me a kiss on the lips "I was waiting for you to wake up."

The situation is hilarious, as we are crouched on the ground like two dogs, naked and covered in paint all over our bodies. I smile like crazy.

"How long have we slept?" I say sitting up and stretching. My back hurts so much, as sleeping on the ground is comfortable at all.

"An hour I suppose" he replies sitting down next to me and putting his arm around my waist "Did you like my idea?" he adds with a smile, then kisses me on the cheek and waits for me to respond. I literally jump on him, making him lie down on the ground and kissing him slowly.

"I guess that's a yes .." He whispers, stroking my face softly, so that I don't need to add anything more. I curl up on his painted chest and start drawing hearts on it, closing my eyes again because, even if I slept an hour, it would take me a week of sleep to fully recover from this wonderful afternoon.

“Can we cuddle after? I have to finish one last thing first..." I lift from his chest and I immediately meet his gaze.

"Another thing? I thought we were done..."

"Well, yeah, I mean, you're done" he laughs "But I need to somehow have a proof to show that I made my painting and that it is amazing..." He says gently stroking my face with a blissful smile.

“But Gee the paint is all dry, I suck! Besides, how can you let others see me? If it wasn't clear, I'm naked..."

“Don't you ever dare say again you suck, okay? You are beautiful, and the only way I have to prove how amazing you are, is to take a picture of you..." he says embarrassed, continuing to caress me "If it's not a problem for you, you could stand with your back in front of the window, so that I can photograph you and then we can have a lot of cuddles in the bathtub, what do you say?"

I would like to say yes, really, because the idea of having so many sweet and colorful cuddles in the bathtub gives me shivers, but I don't want anyone except from Gee to see my body, my butt...

"Does this mean that your whole class, the professors and maybe hundreds of other kids will see my ass?" He nods.

"Sorry sweetheart, that's why I didn't want you to take off your boxers, but by now you're all painted, and I can't resist the idea of taking a picture of your whole body" he chuckles softly "And besides, your ass is beautiful, what's the problem? Everyone will envy you."

I laugh in turn, a little hysterically, for then returning to lay on his chest with lots of afterthoughts.

"I don't know Gee... Can't I put my underwear back on?"

"Please baby... You will make me the happiest person in the whole world if you do so" he pleads me with his typical _cute voice_ , hugging me very tightly "Do it for me?"

"Okay..." I say resigned, sitting down again and sighing "Just because I love you and, let's be clear, I don't accept that you take a bad grade!"

He hugs me very tightly again, then gives me a few kisses on the neck and smiles with joy.

"Don't worry, there isn't even the risk. You're too beautiful for that to happen" I smile in turn, as I love to make him happy "Thank you very much Frank, you'll see how many cuddles we’ll have later."

After those words, I snap to my feet, ready to take this damn photo as soon as possible.

“So? What are you waiting for?" He laughs, then gets up and grabs the camera.

"Pose for me my love..."

*********

Today is the _"exhibition day"_ and I would be lying if I said I'm not nervous and that I don't care that dozens and dozens of people see my colorful buttocks.

It was worth it, of course, because more than the fabulous colored sex, I really loved the caresses, the kisses on the neck and the sweet whispers that Gee dedicated me that evening in the bathtub.

"You are the cuddliest person in the world, do you know Gee?" He gave me another kiss on the cheek and continued to cuddle me until I fell asleep in his arms.

However, it is true that I think that Gerard is the cuddliest person ever, with all his sweet little comments and whispers that make me feel like the most important person in the world.

I remember when, about three months ago, I wasn’t able to pass a single exam and I remember becoming really insufferable, so much that me and Gee were close to break up. One day, after telling him to go fuck himself, I locked myself in my room crying desperately and, after three days of pure depression, I heard a noise coming from the door, as if someone was knocking. When I opened it, the sweet, cute and repented face of my marshmallow appeared behind a huge bouquet of red roses.

“Frank, I don't care what happened this week. I just want you to come back to me, to love me again, because I just can't go on without my little cupcake...” And I hugged and kissed him, as if my life depended on that.

I smile as I think back to that moment, as I head to the part of the institute where I know the paintings will be exhibited. I don't know why, but Gee told me to start going without him and that he would join me shortly, after I saw the _surprise_ he prepared for me. I smile at the thought of what awaits me and, at the same time, I panic a little because _"surprise"_ in Gerard's mind has various definitions...

I don't have time to walk into the room when a group of students turns to look at me, starting to talk under their breath and giggling, so that I immediately understand that some people have already had the honor of seeing my picture.

_I take a deep breath, I can do it._

"Nice ass Iero!" But I pretend not to have heard, continuing to walk for seeing this damn picture. I pass a group of professors and I immediately understand that they are judging me, as their looks are talking more than words.

My God Gerard, what did you make me do...?

When I finally reach the small exhibition of works, I start by observing them all, passing from winter landscapes to flocks of birds, from wedding dresses to animals of the savannah and again from the seabed to people sitting in a bar. They are really beautiful, nothing to do with my ass...

I anyway smile after seeing how they entitled those small works and, although the works are beautiful, the same cannot be said of the titles: "Winter Charm" rather than "A Spot of Red" and I almost burst out laughing after reading all of these bullshits.

I finally arrive in front of my so much feared picture and, even if I haven't seen it yet, I know it is my photo, since the fact that there is a group of boys standing in front of it intent on _saying "these two are fags for real..."_ gives me a little clue. I wait for the crowd to leave, staring at the ground without saying a single word.

When I'm finally alone, I convince myself to look up to finally see what the fuck this famous picture is about.

_Oh my God..._

My eyes immediately notice my back and the clear stripes of skin without paint that can be seen among of all this mess of colors, stripes formed by the fingers and nails of Gee who scratched me in a moment of total perdition. When I finally move to "admire" my ass I just miss to fall to the ground, because, well... in the midst of that chaos of colors it is impossible not to notice the clear outline of two hands well impressed, so that it is always clearer that me and Gerard fuck, even a lot... I blush like a tomato.

The last thing I look at before finally being able to return to my room and be ashamed in solitude, is the title that Gee has decided to for it, so that as soon as I read it, I feel my heart beating fasters and I immediately understand that it is the surprise he was talking about:

_"Work of Art"._

_One of the biggest goals of a hopeless romantic like me is to be told by the person you love "you are a work of art" and finally even me, a stupid individual with nothing in particular, found an artist who dedicated me his whole heart and who made me believe that I can be one of his beautiful works of art, the most beautiful of all._


	3. No Training Wheels left for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear all,
> 
> I just wanted to say that idk if I will translate the entire story, since I was doing it as a healthier “coping mechanism” than my favorite one that is a little bit destructive, and since I’m done with my exams, but all my friends (especially my best friend) are still studying so I’m alone all day long!!  
> Also, I don’t really know if you’re enjoying this story as much as I was expecting, so it is the main reason why I’m thinking about translating it all, since Italian and English are two pretty different languages and translating 10 pages for each chapter is not as easy as it may seem (also because google translate is trash!!).  
> I will translate until the chapter where Bob arrives for sure (???), since Gerard will react in a pretty funny way and since I like that chapter, then I’ll see what to do also based on your feedbacks.  
> Love, (a sad and bored) Isa :*  
> (p.s. I’ve decided the chapters’ titles years ago, before some “unpleasant things” happened, so yes, this is a phrase from a Melanie Martinez’s song, but you have to consider that I wrote the story when the world was a better place and also musicians were better people… so don’t think about Melanie and enjoy!!)

_The first anniversary is certainly one of the most beautiful moments, one of the occasions that happen only once in a lifetime and that mark and make the relationship between two people something destined to last forever, even if I don't think there is someone who wants to waste their life with me... or am I wrong?_

I jump to my feet as soon as I hear the alarm and I rush to the bathroom to wash my face and teeth and get ready as quickly as possible, as today is a very special day: today is our first anniversary, today is a year that me and my beautiful boyfriend are together and I couldn't wish for anything better.

 _A whole year_... it seems impossible.

I've always imagined a sad and lonely life, I never thought I'd find someone like Gerard but now that we are together for a year by now, I have to believe that maybe I was wrong.

I decide that maybe it’s more appropriate to also take a very quick shower, because if I don't hurry I won't be able to show him my wonderful surprise that I have been thinking about for a month.

It's a very cliché idea, I know, but I love him too much to not do it at least once in my life: I want to show up behind his bedroom door to play and sing _"You are my sunshine"_ , even if I will probably be so happy and excited that I’m not so sure about my singing abilities… I am a hopeless romantic, but I have always admitted that I love all the embarrassing affection manifestations, both receiving and giving them, so I don't think there is anything so embarrassing about what I want to do... right?

I finish dressing quickly and, with my enormous surprise, I put on a pair of jeans that are not ripped, a clean black shirt and I even brush my hair, so that when I look in the mirror I smile quite satisfied with what I see.

"Frank? Are you ready or will we see each other directly in class?"

Oh it’s Mikey, right.

Me and Mikes have established a kind of "rule" of going to class and doing all kinds of things related to school and not together and I can't explain how much reassuring and sweet I find this situation. Mikes is my best friend, he has been for about two years but lately we have become inseparable, worse than a magnet, and I love this thing, since I have always been "the less important friend" for everyone, the one to call just to increase the friends’ company number and the loser that can be kicked out of the company when I become useless.

"Sorry Mikes…" I say opening the door "I want to surprise Gee, you know, today is our first anniversary and..."

“Oh, has it been that long already? I’m so happy for you Frankie, I didn't know! Come here" And he hugs me. I love him, I can't put into words how important he is.

"Does it matter if we meet directly in class...?"

"Don't worry, see you soon." And he goes away.

Okay, I have little time left, I have to move. I grab my guitar, take one last look in the mirror and I rush out the door, hoping to arrive in time before Gee leaves for class too.

I have no idea how he will react, really, because apart from the usual _"Good morning my love!"_ and the routine morning kiss, I don't know what else he will add this time. I remember a little while ago when on his birthday, I gave him a set of new brushes as he had been complaining about his old ones for weeks, and I remember how his eyes lit up and how tender he was as he admired them with that expression that warmed my heart.

It is always nice to be the cause of his smiles, knowing that he is fine because I did something is one of the greatest joys that can exist, as that over time and with the development of our relationship into something even more special, it turns out that Gee is a relatively unhappy person with such low self-esteem that sometimes he begs me to stop complimenting him because, as he says, _"they are undeserved."_

I don't know everything about him, of course, it will take a little more time to understand what he has on his mind and to know how I can help him, but for now I am happy to make him smile as much as I can and to spoil him as soon as I have the opportunity, with cuddles, gifts, hugs and _"I love you"_ whispered softly in his ear. I would love to always make him smile to be honest, as he does not deserve to feel sad and to hate himself at all, since nobody deserves it, but my baby above all.

I arrive in front of his door out of breath and my hair certainly fucked up, but I'm so excited and happy that I don't give a damn. A few guys pass by and make some jokes at me, still referring to my picture and commenting on our _"very passionate"_ relationship and above all on my ass but I don't give a fuck about that either, since they won't never have a Gerard like me.

_He is mine and I would be lying if I said I am not proud of it._

Just as I am convinced and I am about to knock, the door opens, so that he almost run over me and so that my guitar does not break just for some miracle.

"Frankie sorry, it's not a good moment at all."

_What...?_

"Gee I just need two minutes, I swear, I just wanted to-"

"Frank, I am so damn late! The exam will certainly have already begun. Maybe you can tell me whatever you wanted to tell me now this afternoon, okay? See you later." He gives me a quick and pathetic kiss on the cheek and then runs away, leaving me there, alone in the middle of the corridor with an insistent voice in my head screaming "idiot!" that makes me feel totally uncomfortable and out of place.

What happened…? I've been waiting for our first anniversary for so long, that's not how I dreamed it about...

Disappointed, sad and heartbroken, I quickly walk towards my room in order to lock myself there and finally curl up on the bed and cry.

_I didn't think he was capable of making me suffer like this..._

*********

"Let me know if he shows up later, okay?"

"Okay Mikes... Thanks."

"I swear I'll kill him, if he doesn't do anything by tomorrow, I'll go there and-"

“Mikey” I stop him laughing “don't worry, he'll remember, I’m sure about that. He was just upset about this morning's exam, he didn't forget...”

But, for some reason, I don't even believe what I just said. After all, Gee and I haven't been together for so long, barely a year, I just managed to convince him to stay with me for so long that I thought it could work for at least a little while longer, but, as Mikey said, if he won’t do or say anything by tomorrow then it means it's over, as nobody forgets the first anniversary, come on!

In my mind I have already prepared a thousand scenarios in which he tells me that it is over and there is nothing more heartbreaking than thinking that I can no longer be loved by my Gee... I feel chills on my skin at the thought.

"Hi Frank, love you." He hugs me and leaves. Mikey has always had this obsession, that I adore of course, to tell me that he loves me when I'm down and this helps, it really helps a lot, maybe more than I can imagine and understand.

As soon as the door closes behind him, I sit back on the bed again and I start watching crappy TV shows, eating cookies and surrounded by my self-pity, waiting for my cell phone to ring or for someone to knock on the door, someone who possibly has a name which is Gerard and who is still in love with me...

Needless to say, about ten minutes after saying goodbye to Mikey, I hear three knocks on the door, so that my breath stops and I freeze for a few moments.

“F-Frankie it's me… Can you open the door please? I realized what the fuck I did and how stupid I am, I would like to fix things up...”

I remain on the bed for a few seconds more, unable to move or speak, because that _“fix the situation_ ” maybe corresponds to “ _it's over, I don’t love you anymore"_ , and so I would do anything I can to avoid this situation… My God! I don’t know what to do!

"Baby please, I know you are mad at me, I hate myself for what I’ve done, but I want to apologize..." I finally jump up, open the door and find myself face to face with a guilty and sad Gee.

"So you don't want to leave me...?" After that question, his jaw drops while my heart pounds like crazy, but I’m a little bit relieved, because I can clearly see the panic and guilt in his eyes.

“N-No I don't want to! How does it come to your mind, how can you think, how-Come here." He holds me tight in his arms and caress my back slowly, as he knows I love when he does so, he knows I love to feel small and protected and, above all, he knows that I love him, madly. I hide my face in the crook of his neck and, I don't even know why, I let out a few tears that I shouldn't have... He immediately gets alarmed, so that he loosens the embrace, takes my face in his hands and looks me straight in the eyes.

“No no no Frankie, don't cry… Fuck, I'm such a bastard. Sorry love, sorry... What can I do to be forgiven?"

_Well, there would actually be one thing..._

"First of all, we enter because there are two guys on the door of the room in front who are staring at us and I don’t like it at all" he chuckles "And then let's see..." I leave the sentence hanging, so that I hope he understood what I have in mind to do.

I don't have time to close the door behind us that I feel him grabbing me slowly by the wrist, so that I turn to him and I find myself with his lips pressed against mine. I love the taste of Gerard and, yes, I know it may seem ambiguous, but I love kissing him and feeling that ever-present trace of coffee, smoke and something sweet that I still haven't been able to figure out what it is.

_Gee is delicious, there is little to do._

“I will do anything, I promise, or better to say, I swear, okay? Everything you want honey, everything...”

At this point I can only smile maliciously, then take him by the hand and make him sit on my bed.

"Okay, first of all let's establish three fundamental rules: first, you will do everything I ask you to do, only what I say, is it clear?" he nods with conviction “Then, you can stop me only if I'm causing you such great pain that you can't handle it anymore, but since I really doubt it will happen, it's better not to interrupt me. It’s okay? " he nods again "And finally... In the end I want a double ration of cuddles because you made me feel like shit this morning..." he smiles softly and then whispers a "I promise Frankie" and looks at me with that blissful expression that make my heart melts.

"Okay, let's get started." And after saying that, I practically assault him, making him lie down on bed and I start to kiss him as if it had been a year since the last time we saw each other. He hugs me tightly to him and tries to take off my shirt, but I immediately stop him.

“Ha ha ha! What was the first rule?" He looks at me with a guilty but incredibly cute expression, so that I can’t stop laughing a little.

"I have a surprise for you, sit down..." Thanks to the simple word "surprise", he immediately pleases me, positioning himself cross-legged in the center of the bed and paying his complete attention to me.

My God, he looks like a child, he can't do that! Sometimes it seems that I have a ten-year-old boy in front of me, because Gerard doesn't realize how adorable his expressions and attitudes are, but this is definitely not the moment to soften at all.

As soon as I am standing in front of the bed, I begin to run my hands all over my body, starting from the arms, then continuing with the chest and going down more and more... I know very well how much he loves to watch my striptease, I realized that when one day, to try “new things”, I slowly took off my clothes in front of him and then he almost devoured me with kisses.

_Gee is a person who has several weaknesses, most of all related to me._

"Mmmh please Frankie, you drive me crazy if you keep going like that..." It's absurd to see how he’s already losing control when I haven't even taken off my shirt yet, absurd and exciting, because that look is literally burning me alive.

I please him, at least in part, by finally taking off my shirt, and then playing and torturing my nipples a little, another of his other weak points. He lets out a strangled moan and some swearing, so that once again I can only go on to delight him with my little show.

I slowly open the belt of my jeans, and then I take it off with an even more unbearable slowness, feeling his eyes fixed on my dick, impatient to see him come out.

"What do you want me to do now honey...?" I ask him in a low tone, slowly caressing my barely visible erection, waiting for him to answer me in his typical tone of when he is about to lose control.

"Take them off, please Frankie, please..." And if only I weren't a vengeance bastard, by now I'd be naked from head to toe and possibly with my erection in his mouth, but I'm not finished to torture him and take my beloved revenge on him...

I open my pants and, always slowly, I start to take them off, so that they stop around my ankles. I look up and his expression is something priceless, as I don't know how to describe the desire and exasperation in his gaze. This time, when I begin to caress myself, I don't even have to force myself to let out a few whimpers, as an embarrassing moan soon escape from my lips and make me tilt my head back.

"Frank for heaven's sake!" I know that he is touching himself too, I can understand it very well from his desperate tone and so, since I am quite desperate and impatient too, I turn around with my back to him and begin to slowly take off my underwear, bending down to accompany them until they have touched the ground while I am therefore showing him my butt.

I wait for a few moments more, hoping for him to beg me to do something, but after a good ten seconds of silence, I turn to him confused and I almost fall to the ground after seeing what is happening: he is naked, lying on the unmade bed, with his erection in his hand, the eyes closed and his mouth open trying to desperately find some more oxygen.

_Someone helps me..._

"G-Gee you can’t do that! I don-don’t... I didn't tell you could do-"

"I couldn’t help it Frank, I'm sorry... You're such a turn on..." He whispers with his eyes still closed and his body tense. I haven't even touched him and he's already like that, out of control, sweaty and waiting for me.

_I can't hold back anymore, only a fool would do it, come on!_

At record speed, I position myself between his legs and, without thinking about it any longer, I take his entire erection in my mouth, enjoying his delicious taste and his fabulous moans. I start sucking it as if my life depended on it, while his moans create a wonderful background music and his hands make a mess in my hair.

I love giving him blowjobs, and I’m not ashamed to admit it, as I love every single thing about having his cock in my mouth.

"F-Frank s-stop!" And so I stop, because I have no idea what he wants to tell me with that "stop!".

_I can't have hurt him, it's impossible..._

“Are you all right Gee? Did I hurt you? I did something wrong, I-"

He stops me by placing two fingers on my lips and smiles at me happily, so that I eliminate at least the option of causing him pain.

"I think your revenge plans are not limited to a simple blowjob, and since I'm pretty much already ready to cum, I thought it might be a good idea to stop you, that's all."

_Oh, now it's all clear._

I smile and then I give him a little kiss on his soft lips, and I lift myself from his body because, as he just said, I have other plans... I position myself at the foot of the bed, turning my back to him, and then I get on all fours waiting for him to do this requested by me.

“Oh, so that’s the way it is then…” He practically purrs while gently caressing my butt.

“Like you don't love the idea!” I say to challenge him, swaying my hips, because I know exactly that he likes my request… I immediately feel him placing his hands on my buttocks and then his tongue starting to do those wonderful things that the day of our first meeting had made me crazy.

Gee has always loved doing it as much as I have always loved receiving it as sometimes, I even think it's better than a classic fuck. Now I am the one sweaty and unable to stop moaning, so that I find myself in his exact same situation as before, that is trying to hold back my orgasm a little longer to be able to enjoy that delicious thing he is doing with her tongue for as long as possible.

_I think revenge sex has risen to the top of the charts._

“O-Okay Gee. That's enough." He walks away slowly, just after licking me one last time, and then lies down and awaits new orders. Since we are both at the limit, I don't waste time and I immediately decide to something totally new, that is positioning myself over his erection.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he stops me before I can sit down and so see the entire heaven "You will get hurt my love, you are not prepared, you know it too, you haven't even used the lub- Ah!" I shut him up by sitting down and thus making his cock disappear inside me. Yes, it will definitely hurt tomorrow, but it is my revenge sex, so I decide what to do.

I wait a few moments to get used to the sensation, and then I place my hands on his chest and begin to move slowly, first back and forth and then, when I think I've gotten used to the sensation, up and down, increasing the pace from time to time and enjoying the feeling definitely more than I should. It is the first time we have done it in this way, as in general I have never tried to take the initiative so much, but in this situation, I think it was more than right to give myself an exception to the rule.

He takes me by the hips, grabbing the little bit of chub that I just can't get rid of, and then helps me move and, in the meantime, begins to moan so loudly that I have no doubts people are hearing us.

I come first, covering his entire chest and remaining in my position for a while, waiting for him to come too, possibly inside me. I know that Gerard has lots of weak points, but I'd have to admit that I have some too, one for sure…

As I hoped, he comes shortly after, pushing his hips upwards and therefore coming exactly inside me.

_I smile like crazy at the sensation._

At this point, I cannot help but collapse on his chest, not caring about the fact that it is dirty, since I am too exhausted to think clearly about what I’m doing.

"Baby we have to wash..." He whispers, gently stroking my hair.

"I don't think I have the strength to get up..." I mumble in the crook of his neck, making him laugh.

“Frankie we are sweaty and dirty…”

I moan annoyed in response as I hide my face even more in his neck, feeling so damn good and feeling him laugh again.

"Okay, wait here, I'll take care of you." He gives me a kiss in my messy hair, then gets up and goes to the bathroom, from which he emerges shortly after with a towel.

“We have to at least clean a little the situation sweetie…” He says while gently passing the towel all over my body and kissing my skin every now and then, making me feel so loved and special.

How nice is to be spoiled.

After he finished cleaning at least a little and so removing the sticky sensation, he turns off the lights, lies down, brings me back to his chest and hugs me tightly to himself, making me feel small and safe.

"Happy first anniversary my sweet love..."

I fall asleep with a smile.

*********

“Frankie...? Hey, can you hear me honey?"

So this is how I wake up, still laying on my Gee’s body, with his hands caressing my back in a delicious way and those sweet words whispered in my ear.

"What time is it...?" I grumble, still feeling numb from sleep and dazed by his sweet cuddles.

“Oh it’s early morning, it's not even seven, but since I have a lesson at eight today, then I thought it was right to wake you up to cuddle a little, so that you can go back to sleep when I'm gone. Are you okay with that?"

Of course I'm okay! I can't believe he’s so sweet and caring, it seems absurd. I respond by pressing closer and closer to him and hiding my face, as usual, under his neck. After my “answer”, he just giggles, and then continues caressing me slowly, thus giving me goosebumps. I don't even remember why I was so angry with him yesterday, as the only thing that matters now are the much loved, expected and wonderful cuddles he is giving me.

"I'm very sorry Frankie..." he kisses me on the forehead "... I was so stressed from the exam, I never wanted to treat you like that you, believe me."

I mumble a very unclear "okay ...", since the effect caused by his sweet attentions has already took over my whole body.

"You know I would never leave you alone, right?" I came up with another unclear mumble in response "I love you too much to leave you, remember that, okay?"

I stop answering, I think it is useless to continue making these zombie noises, so that I give him a little kiss on the neck and I lose myself again in the infinite sweetness of that situation. He goes from caressing my face to running his fingertips on my back, alternating kisses with sweet phrases and far too many _"I love you"_ and, let's be clear, I certainly don’t want him to stop being so sweet.

At a certain point he even begins to sing a very sweet melody in a whisper and I cannot help but fell asleep again, giving up and stop fighting to keep my eyes open. Being half-sleep with his voice and caresses cuddling me is the thing that, according to me, comes closest to the definition of heaven, to the definition of pure joy.

I don't mind the idea of spending the rest of my days with Gerard at all and I know everyone thinks that _"you have time to change your mind"_ , but the fact is that I don't want to.

_I find the idea of even marrying him in the future quite beautiful..._

I may seem ridiculous, but ending up living in the same house with him makes my stomach flips and my heart melts. Me, him, a house with a garden, a dozen of dogs, lots of cuddles and kisses, how can I not get excited at the very thought?

"Gee is it true that you will marry me...?"

Being sleepy has always made me say strange and stupid things, but this time I absolutely exaggerated... I feel so stupid!

“Of course my sweet cupcake..." he chuckles "one day I will marry you..." I smile ecstatic and I thank God that he did not kill me or laughed at me, since I just hear him loosening the hug, sit up and stretch.

"See you later honey." He gives me another kiss to then getting up and walking out of the room, leaving me there, immersed in my cloud of joy, tenderness, sleep and his perfume.

I fall asleep again with a smile.

*********

"You’re late today, do you know?"

"I’m sorry..." There must always be something that ruins everything...

I woke up exactly three minutes before my classes started, as I hadn't set any alarm clocks and because those damn cuddles had totally deprived me of my lifeblood. I should tell him that from now on the morning cuddles are banned, unless it is a useless day that we can easily waste in bed.

So now, sleepy, still dirty and on another planet, I drag myself to the only empty desk and pretend to be paying attention to what the professor is babbling about.

I didn't even have a moment to think back to what happened the day before, a minute to think about the immense joy that having spent a year with Gerard is making me feel, so I decide that the first twenty minutes of class will be centered on "deep reflections" about my sweet Gee and my life that, for once, seems to be on my side.

First of all, I must admit that as a first anniversary it was not bad at all, indeed, I would say that I could not have imagined a better way to celebrate it. Of course, in my head I had imagined being with him all day long, starting with that pathetic song that I would no longer play for him, continuing with a fair number of kisses, to finish with what, in short, we had done anyway.

It was embarrassing to get out of the room this morning, since a couple of guys from the rooms next to mine had complained about Gee's wonderful moans and my shameful screams, but I don't care, I'm too happy to care about their complaints.

Of course, I am still convinced that Gerard does not love me so much that he wants to spend at least another year with me, as I am sure that with that " _someday I will marry you"_ he just wanted to shut me up and nothing more, since he is too kind and doesn’t want to break my heart.

_I'm a lost cause, what can I do?_

When I have totally lost even that minimum of sense that I was able to give to today's lesson, I hear someone knocking on the door of the classroom.

"Come in." The professor says annoyed, so that a poor man makes his appearance suffocated by a bouquet of roses so large that I am surprised at how he managed to take it here in the room. I've never seen so many flowers in my whole life… there will be more than thirty, maybe even more than forty, I think there are about fifty red roses, and the bouquet is so wonderful that everyone freezes to stare at them and think about who is the lucky one receiving them.

"Frank Iero?" _Oh no..._

As soon as the, I suppose florist, says that name, everyone's eyes point at me, so that my face becomes as red as the roses themselves. I get up quickly and go to get my _“portable flower garden”_ , thanking the boy with an embarrassed smile and probably blushing even more.

_Now what can I do?_

“Iero I don't want to know. Go back to your seat, we have already wasted enough time."

I obey instantly, quickly returning to my place, trying not to stumble and not to meet anyone's gaze. When I finally get to the counter, I throw that gigantic pile of flowers on it and smile like an idiot as soon as I get a good look at them.

It's obvious who the sender is, come on, but I can't help but feel relieved to see a tiny note tied to the stems with a red ribbon. I am ecstatic, it is such a stupid message to think about it, but at the same time it is such a true, serious and pure statement that I am finally convinced that maybe Gerard really cares about me and that maybe our relationship can continue at last a little while longer:

_"You are and will always be my favorite work of art."_

_The first anniversary is certainly one of the most beautiful moments, one of the occasions that happen only once in a lifetime and that mark and make the relationship between two people something destined to last forever,_ _and finally even me have found what everyone calls "the true love" too. Now I can believe without doubts that it will take a little longer to separate me and my sweet love, as we will get married, I know it will happen, I trust him and I will forever._

_I love Gerard and Gerard loves me, and if this is not something to be considered the most beautiful thing in the whole world, then I really don't know what it can be._


End file.
